Parade Of Hearts
by FlamingCofics
Summary: AxelSora, RikuRoxas. Title may change. Sorea ends up in the past in Rockman.exe world with amnesia and as a five year old, renamed Sora he grows up. Now time has caught up and old friends are soon to appear. Let the Chaos begin, and hope Netto survives hi


This fic: is owned by the writers. But the characters; are owned by there creators. Original idea created by Firehedgehog.

Warning Yaoi, and future lemons scenes... that's why this fic is highly rated.

Parade of hearts

By: Firehedgehog, Aki Kouhou, DarkHybridChild and Aruxia

Prologue- Blank Slate

He was still, asleep yet in the pod he looked as if he was dead. Namine stared at Sora's gentle face, it was hard to believe that one such as this was the keyblade master of legend, but not hard to believe he was Roxas somebody.

"Soon, i will give your memory back," she promised.

Beside her, a silver haired teen looked at his friends face: a frown on his own.

"We're ready to move him," Namine said simply, Riku nodded.

"I will never forgive you if his memory isn't set right," Riku said, he might have fallen to darkness but he still considered Sora among his friends.

"I never fail," Namine said.

"Kairi... is like that too," he whispered. "But she's not always right either," he said softly.

She said nothing, but walked to where a portal was waiting for them. Riku pulled Soras capsule, making himself look away not wanting to see Sora look so... lifeless.

The darkness of the portal didn't bother him; after all he had seen plenty of darkness under Ansems control… he would never be a sucker like that again.

He had been suckered and played the fool, never again.

He had to make it up, restore Sora to who he was... and once there relationship was fixed. He hoped; he hoped... he could make Sora love him like he loved him.

Suddenly the portal gave a strange twits, Riku was tossed around along with Namine.

"What the heck was that!" he said.

Then he realized something and swore violently, he had let go of Sora's Capsule... it was gone.

"I'm screwed," Riku said, very screwed

OoOoO

The darkness swallowed the capsule, and it was sent falling, turning, end-over-end as it did. The figure inside did not stir or move as everything happened. Sleeping dreamlessly, the figure inside known as Sora began to change.

Shifting, shrinking ever so slightly, features becoming younger, smaller and more child-like. Darkness continued to flow around, and suddenly, light appeared, and the capsule tumbled through it, into a world of streams, and grayed lights.

Never once did the figure stir as this all happened, their body still growing younger. Time was unknown for how long it fell, but eventually it fell once again into light, into very broad daylight, and slowly, as it turned, it finally stopped spinning and slowed, until it very gently settled upon the ground, the figure inside now looking around the age of a 5 year old.

The area they were in looked different from any world the boy had been to, but it mattered little now, for the boy was sleeping dreamlessly, awaiting the day to be awoken.

There were tall buildings around, but there were a few trees around on a lawn of grass. The capsule was settled underneath a tree, the wind gently stirring the leaves, making a few break off and flutter slowly down to rest upon the glass holding the figure inside.

The world continued to move on outside around him, buzzing with life, thrumming with energy, but the figure inside slept silently on...

A man in his late twenties with light brown hair and glasses walked outside and sighed. He fingered the buttons on his white lab coat and glanced up at the great oak tree that stood in the center of the buildings. It was the oldest tree in the city and of course, the most revered.

The Doctor Yuuichihiro Hikari from the Science Labs glanced down to the base of the tree and jumped when he saw a capsule. Yuuichihiro blinked in surprise and then quickly ran over to the capsule. His eyes widened when he looked through the glass and saw around a five-year old child.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of there!" Yuuichihiro quickly glanced around the capsule and quickly spotted a button in front and he pressed it, hoping the capsule would open. And to the Doctor's surprise, it did. Yuuichihiro gently picked up the child and noticed a small keychain on a chain around the boy's neck. Yuuichihiro inspected the keychain and noticed it looked just like a key and a blade combined.

"What a strange necklace..." He muttered to himself. However, he didn't try to take it off. 'Something about that keychain is important...and I won't take it away from him...'

"Now...what to call you...I'm certain Haruka would love to help take care of you." Yuuichihiro smiled thinking of his beautiful and caring wife back home. He was so lucky, he thought to himself, to have her.

"Netto...you will be Netto Hikari...You're a very special kid, I can tell..." Yuuichihiro smiled and slowly started walking home, carrying young Netto Hikari. Little did Yuuichihiro know just how special this young boy was.


End file.
